The Secrets of the three druggies
by VoyeurTheNinja
Summary: Want to know what Orga reads, what song Shani listens to, what Clotho plays secretly? here it is.
1. Chapter 1

In the living quarters of Orga Sobnok, the green haired teen sits back and reads his book with it's blank cover, blocks his face as he reads it. Clotho comes into the room and inserts the charger into his portable console to charge it, he looks at Orga who just stares into his book. "Hey Orga , what are you reading?" Clotho asked. "Nothing special," Orga muttered to which Clotho just left the room out of boredom. Orga smirked and locked the door, peeling off the fake cover of his book to reveal another book entitled 'The Lustful Lady with a Love of Large Cannons' and took out a box of tissue paper from his bed."It's 'Me' time," Orga smirked,lied down on his bed and began to read his book

Outside, Clotho and Shani eat their meals. "Hey Shani, ever wonder what the hell is Orga reading?" Clotho spoke up. Shani shook his head "From what I see when he reads, he seems to be pretty happy when he reads that book," Shani said as he took another bite out of his meal. "I wonder what is he reading?" Clotho kicked back on his seat and ponders on the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes Later

Orga comes out of his room and sits next to Clotho who just plays on his portable console and Shani who just sits in a fetal position with his headphones in his ear, looking more emo than usual. "What's wrong, Shani? you look more depressed than usual," Orga said while opening a drink can. "Don't bother talking, he's been like that ever since Natarle gave him access to the internet with it's downloadable music," Clotho commented. "I wonder what is he listening to?" Orga sipped his can.

Meanwhile, in Shani's Headsets...

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeep

Anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun

Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo  
shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta

Isogashii no ni amaenagara yoseru  
kotoba ni sasoware  
"Kimi wa jitsu ni baka da naa"  
"Honki de tsuraretaa"

Kanpeki ni ma ni awanai dou shiyou mo nai sono toki  
hirameita nanika ni yori sugu ni akirameta

Baka! baka! baka!  
nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?  
michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose  
Baka baka baka  
hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?  
naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne  
watashi no iro ni shite ageru

Kurieitibu na kokoro wa orenai sa  
sou wa iu keredo sudeni kuzurete'ta  
"Oi sore wa dame daro"

Naani mata mochinaoseba hora  
yaruki takusan afureru sunadokei no you ni

Tekitou ni tsukuriageru dakedo nanika mono tarizu  
neta o sagashite mita kedo chikara tsukite kita

Baka !baka !baka!  
machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo  
honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara  
Baka! baka! baka!  
yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae  
utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu  
watashi no tame ni ok!

OhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOh OhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOh OhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOh OhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOh OhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOh OhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOh OhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOh OhOhOhOhTetoTeTeTeto

Baka! baka! baka!  
nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?  
michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose  
Baka baka baka  
hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?  
naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne

Baka! baka! baka!  
machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo  
honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara  
Baka! baka! baka!  
yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae  
utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu  
anata no iro ni shite ageryuuuuuuuuuu

"So goooooooddddd," Shani muttered in ectasy.

[Hatsune Miku fans will know what is this]


	3. Chapter 3

Clotho sits in front of his computer, eyeing the torrent download bar without even blinking while Shani got up from his seat and walked towards him "Clotho, did my torrent finish yet?" Shani looked at the monitor. "No, it's still on 45%," Clotho clicked finished download section and copied a finished file to his portable console. "What's that?" Shani asked out of boredom. "Nothing, here, you can have the seat now, I'll go back to the room. "Whatever," Shani responded in a emotionless tone and sat in front of the computer.

Clotho opened the door and jumped onto his bed, opening his portable console with excitement. "Come on, come one, opennnnn," Clotho eyed the screen when it sprang to life "Finally!" a multiple girls in different outfits for different fetishes popped onto the screen, all of them winked as speakers spoke the title name "Welcome to Love Catcher 2!" Clotho smiled as he created a save file, "Enter name" the game showed. Clotho thought for a moment and entered in the name "C-l-o-t-h-o B-u-e-r,' he entered the name and the game saved itself. The screen went dark and 15 different levels was displayed throughout the screen. "Choose your love route," he read the instructions provided happily and picked the 13th Level. "Welcome to Route 13! Enjoy the Bondage!" the speakers said and Clotho froze in place "Wait,What?!" the screen went dark. On the screen, Clotho's character was displayed with his limbs tied up and his mouth gagged, the avatar looked up and saw a sleek woman with long dark hair holding a bunch of 'toys' in her left hand and a whip on her right hand. The avatar's eyes widened in fear as she began. Clotho froze in place as he watched his game avatar suffer horribly.

Shani copied his song into is music player and went back to the room to get his headsets. "Hey Clotho, can you pass me my-," Shani stopped in his tracks as he saw Clotho curled up in a fetus position on his bed, flinching and shivering. Shani walked up to him and saw Clotho's game console right next to him with the words 'GAME OVER' on the screen "What the hell happened?" Shani asked but Clotho did nothing but shiver and flinch, mentally broken. "I'll have to tell Captain Natarle about this," Shani exited the room and threw Clotho's game console to his side. "D-d-d-do-on't l-leav-v-e-e m-m-m-me..." Clotho muttered


End file.
